This invention relates to storage bins and deals more particularly with an improved storage bin which includes a mechanism for indicating depletion of the contents of the bin.
It is known to inventory the quantity of components left in a storage bin either by counting the components or weighing the bin with its contents and comparing that weight to the weight of a filled bin. When the number of components, or the weight differential drops to a predetermined value, it is time to reorder components and/or to refill the bin. Such inventory methods require a great deal of time with incipient personnel costs.
It is an object of this invention to provide a depletion indicating mechanism with a storage bin so attached to a wall or the like to provide for easy inspection of the quantity of components to determine when reordering or refilling is necessary.